


Letters Between Sisters

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: 💫star trek💫 [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Communication, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lack of Communication, Letters, Not Beta Read, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Sisters, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: Jax and Nex are sisters.They both are living very different lives, one on a United Federation starship, the other as a researcher on a falling-apart research facility on a small planet called Trinaxia.This is them getting back into contact with each other.
Series: 💫star trek💫 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065056





	Letters Between Sisters

**Dear Kaen,**

My life on  _ Voyager  _ is amazing, except for people constantly walking through me if I don’t exist. 

Anyway, enough about me, how are you? How is life on Trinax? Could we organize communication for 31/12/2346 at 1500? I will free then.

See you,

_**Nex** _

**Dear Nex,**

That sounds fine. My life on Trinax is quite boring actually as most of the population is Trinaxian. 

I am the only Kazon in my village. And because of that, the Trinaxian are afraid and unsure of me as I do my research.

Goodbye,

**_Kaen._ **

**Dear Kaen,**

I am sorry but I cannot attend the communication as I will be on an away mission.

Sorry again,

**_Nex._ **

**Dear Nex,**

You aren’t going to a planet named Cervixton IV, are you?

**Dear Kaen,**

Yes I am

Why?

**Dear Nex,**

I am on Cervixton IV for a research trip.

I’ll see you at these coordinates: 0244026, 362591.

See you then and there,

_**Kaen** _


End file.
